Sasuke's Smile
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Apa pun akan dilakukan Sakura untuk melihat Sasuke tersenyum.


Summary: Apa pun akan dilakukan Sakura untuk melihat Sasuke tersenyum.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sasuke's Smile © cHeCoLaZzO

* * *

Sasuke's Smile

Sasuke Uchiha adalah lelaki yang disukai banyak perempuan. Tidak heran, wajahnya luar biasa tampan dengan rambut hitam kaku berpotongan bagus, sepasang mata onyx tajam, dan sikap cool yang diusungnya ke mana-mana. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Sasuke begitu dingin, pendiam dan cuek. Jarang sekali seulas senyum tampak di wajahnya. Dan itulah tekad Sakura kali ini: mendapat senyuman dari Sasuke!

"Sasuke, kau mau baca ini?" Sakura mengangsurkan sebuah komik pada Sasuke. Dia menerimanya dengan sedikit malas. Sakura menunggu penuh harap di sampingnya. Komik itu benar-benar lucu, penuh dengan adegan jenaka dan dialog-dialog yang sulit ditebak. Waktu membacanya kemarin dia sampai berguling-guling di kasur saking gelinya. Dan kini dia ingin melihat reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka komik itu dan mulai membaca. Lima menit berlalu. Sakura menunggu tidak sabar, berharap akan melihat Sasuke tertawa. Sepuluh menit berlalu. Lalu lima belas, dua puluh, dan akhirnya tiga puluh menit berlalu dalam kesunyian. Sasuke tetap membaca dengan ekspresi dingin, kendati Sakura melihat adegan yang dibacanya sangat lucu.

"Sudah selesai. Ini yang kau sebut lucu?" kata Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian sambil mengembalikan buku itu pada Sakura yang kecewa.

Misi pertama gagal.

***

Hari-hari berlanjut. Sakura masih berkeinginan membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Dia sudah melancarkan beberapa strateginya: memutar lagu dangdut yang luar bisa norak di kelas (Naruto berjoget mengikuti irama dan anak-anak lain tertawa, tapi Sasuke malah tidur di meja), melempar kulit pisang tepat di depan Chouji hingga dia terpeleset, menabrak Shikamaru dan jatuh terjengkang (Sasuke hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan kasihan), sampai menaruh kantong kentut di kursi Ino. Bunyinya keras sekali dan anak-anak lain menggodanya sepanjang pelajaran, tapi…

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

Sakura tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang tidak pernah tersenyum di dunia ini? Barangkali dia mengidap kelainan. Atau urat di sekitar bibirnya rusak. Atau (dia teringat episode Spongebob Squarepants yang dilihatnya kemarin) kantong tertawa Sasuke terlalu kecil.

Dia sendiri sangat suka tersenyum. Baginya semua hal adalah anugerah, dan dia selalu melihat masalah dari sudut pandang yang lucu sehingga bisa menghadapinya. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke tidak punya masalah. Jadi kenapa dia selalu memasang wajah cuek yang agak cemberut itu? Sakura mulai mengingat-ingat. Tampaknya Sasuke sudah seperti itu sejak mereka sekelas di akademi Konoha. Dan dia tidak ingat pernah melihatnya tersenyum selama itu. Bahkan setelah mereka seregu bersama Naruto, Sasuke tetap bertampang masam seperti itu. Benar-benar tidak enak dilihat. Tapi justru tipe cool seperti itu yang disukai perempuan. Dan Sakura sendiri tidak memungkiri kalau dia sudah tertarik pada Sasuke sejak lama.

Suatu hari Kakashi mengumumkan pada Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto, "Seminggu lagi akademi Konoha akan mengadakan reuni untuk angkatan kalian. Tiap kelompok wajib menyajikan satu pertunjukan. Tolong kalian rancang sendiri. Sakura, pimpin dua anak malas ini."

Kakashi langsung pergi tanpa berniat mengurus anak didiknya lebih jauh. Sakura tiba-tiba mendapat ide cemerlang. "Ayo kita sajikan pertunjukan lawak!" serunya bersemangat.

"Kenapa harus pertunjukan lawak?" tanya Naruto. "Kita bisa menyajikan sesuatu yang lebih berkelas… seperti praktek membuat ramen cup atau apa…"

"Diam! Kau dengar kan tadi Kakashi memberi posisi pemimpin padaku? Jadi jangan membantah! Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Terserahlah," kata Sasuke cuek.

Semangat Sakura tidak turun mendengar jawaban tidak niat Sasuke itu. Beberapa hari ke depan dia sibuk mengerjakan skenario, berusaha membuatnya selucu mungkin. Kali ini dia harus berhasil membuat Sasuke tertawa! Dua hari sebelum pertunjukan skenario itu sudah jadi. Sakura meminta Sasuke dan Naruto berkumpul, lalu dia membagikan skenario itu pada mereka.

"Hei, kenapa Sasuke hanya kebagian dialog tertawa saja di sini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Untuk menyeimbangkan suasana. Yang melucu kita berdua, Naruto. Dan di sini perlu ada tokoh lain yang tertawa untuk membuat suasana kondusif," Sakura berdalih.

Sakura membuat plot cerita yang cukup mudah: dia menjadi istri, Sasuke menjadi suami, dan Naruto anaknya. Mereka adalah keluarga tolol yang selalu melakukan hal-hal tidak wajar, kecuali sang ayah yang hanya bertugas sebagai figuran dan selalu tertawa di saat tepat. Setelah penjelasan singkat dan sedikit protes dari Naruto atas pembagian perannya, latihan pun dimulai.

-Setting: sang anak di dalam kamar mandi, ibu dan ayah di depan pintu-

"Anakku, kenapa kau lama sekali di dalam?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku kehabisan tisu toilet, Bu," jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kemarin aku baru membeli yang baru!" kata Sakura sedikit heran.

"Maaf, tapi gulungan itu tadi tidak sengaja tercebur ke dalam kloset dan bercampur dengan kotoranku. Jadi aku sedang berpikir harus mengelap pantat dengan apa, kertas toilet yang sudah kotor atau celanaku sendiri?" Naruto sedikit mengernyit.

Ada jeda sejenak. Sakura menatap Sasuke. Dia tersadar dan segera mengucapkan dialognya tanpa ekspresi, "Hahaha. Lucu sekali kau anakku."

Sakura dan Naruto saling pandang. "Eh… bisa kau tertawa lebih bagus?" usul Sakura.

"Hahaha," kata Sasuke datar.

"Bukan seperti itu! Bibir harus naik dan matamu harus bersinar geli seperti ini!" Naruto lalu memperagakan cara tertawa yang benar. Sasuke mengamatinya.

"Hahaha," katanya lagi, "begitu sudah benar?"

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Sasuke tadi tertawa dengan ekspresi bodoh-sekali-aku-melakukan-hal-ini yang jelas tidak akan menjual. Meski kecewa dia tetap meneruskan latihan sambil berharap Sasuke akan lebih baik nantinya. Sore itu dia dan Naruto saling melempar lawakan, tertawa-tawa, sementara Sasuke… yah, hanya seperti itu.

***

Akhirnya reuni sekaligus pentas seni itu pun tiba! Semua orang berkumpul di ruang olahraga yang luas. Anak-anak alumni yang bertugas menyajikan pertunjukan berkumpul di belakang panggung, tampak sedikit tegang.

Yang pertama tampil adalah kelompok sepuluh. Ino telah membuat beberapa rancangan baju, dan yang menjadi peragawannya adalah Shikamaru dan Chouji. Cukup mengagumkan juga. Awalnya Shikamaru berjalan mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan dasi abu-abu. Rambutnya ditata bagus sehingga menjuntai di blazernya yang berpotongan mewah. Lalu Chouji keluar dengan gaya acak-acakan. Celana jeans dan jumper yang dipakainya kedodoran, tapi justru memberi kesan menarik. Sakura menontonnya dengan kagum. Dia tidak menyangka Ino begitu berbakat sehingga bisa menciptakan rancangan-rancangan yang luar biasa.

Berikutnya adalah kelompok delapan. Kiba memanfaatkan kelincahan dirinya dan Akamaru. Berdua mereka melompat, berguling, dan bersalto di udara. Penonton bertepuk tangan keras. Lalu Hinata datang sambil membawa beberapa hulahop, dan Kiba serta Akamaru bergantian melewatinya sambil bersalto. Kemudian giliran Shino. Dia mengeluarkan serangga-serangganya dari dalam baju, mengucapkan sebuah jurus kemudian ratusan serangga itu saling menyatu membentuk tubuh manusia. Dan serangga-serangga itu pun ikut beraksi bersama Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Berikutnya adalah…" Asuma selaku MC mengumumkan, "pertunjukan lawak dari kelompok tujuh! Naruto, Sakura, dan… Sasuke!"

Banyak perempuan menjerit shock ketika melihat Sasuke. Dia memakai semacam penutup kepala berwarna kulit sehingga tampak gundul. Sakura yang bersanggul berat mengenakan kimono dengan motif bunga seruni yang sangat indah, sementara Naruto datang dengan pakaian seperti biasa: terusan berwarna oranye. Sakura tidak sempat memikirkan kostumnya karena mereka terlalu sibuk berlatih.

Pertunjukan pun dimulai. Mereka duduk di depan sebuah meja makan, menghadapi makan malam. Sang ayah makan dalam diam sementara anaknya ribut berceloteh tentang peristiwa yang dialaminya hari itu di sekolah. Dia terus mencerocos sambil makan sehingga tersedak. Naruto pun berakting dengan lucu. Dia memegangi lehernya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan dramatis lalu sengaja menjatuhkan diri dari kursi. Penonton tertawa. Sakura juga tertawa. Sementara Sasuke…

"Hahaha," katanya datar.

Sunyi.

Penonton terdiam mendengar tawa Sasuke yang datar dan dipaksakan. Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli. Sakura mengangkat alis, pasrah. Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan kesal karena Sasuke telah menghancurkan momen menarik yang susah payah dilakukannya. Pertunjukan pun terus berlanjut. Walaupun ceritanya cukup lucu tapi tidak ada lagi penonton yang tertawa. Jelas, itu semua karena tawa datar-tanpa-ekspresi Sasuke membuatnya menjadi tidak lucu.

Sakura dan Naruto mulai tegang menghadapi kesunyian terkeras yang pernah mereka dengar. Suara mereka pun perlahan mengecil hingga akhirnya hanya terdengar seperti decitan dan erangan. Lampu panggung mulai terasa panas, dan keringat pun membanjir. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Dia tetap cuek dan menjalankan perannya dengan setia. Penonton pun mulai menguap, mengecek arloji dengan tidak sabar dan mengobrol dengan orang di sebelahnya.

Rasanya baru seabad kemudian pertunjukan itu selesai.

Sakura berjalan cepat-cepat ke belakang panggung dengan wajah merah padam. Pertunjukannya gagal total! Teman-temannya memandang dia dengan kasihan. Naruto mulai marah. Merasa tidak sanggup menghadapi semua itu, Sakura keluar dari ruang olahraga dan masuk ke ruang kelas tidak terkunci di sebelahnya. Dia langsung duduk, menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja lalu menangis.

Dia menyesali segalanya. Kenapa dia memutuskan untuk membuat pertunjukan lawak. Kenapa dia memaksakan dialog tertawa untuk Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya bersama Naruto. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mau tersenyum sedikit pun. Dan kenapa dia berpikir bahwa Sasuke bisa tersenyum. Hal itu sangat mustahil sekarang, dan Sakura merasa bodoh sudah mengharapkannya. Entah berapa lama dia menangis di sana sampai pintu kelas itu terbuka perlahan.

Sakura mendongak. Dia sangat terkejut mendapati Sasuke memegang gagang pintu, tampak ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya masuk juga. Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Tapi terlambat, Sasuke sudah melihatnya sedari tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Karena mengacaukan pertunjukan kita."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau tertawa sama sekali?" tanya Sakura sedih. "Bahkan kurasa aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum selama ini. Apa kau punya masalah yang membebani pikiranmu atau apa?"

"Tidak," kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu… tersenyumlah."

Sasuke menghela napas. Perlahan dia mulai menaikkan ujung bibirnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat petunjuk tertawa dari Naruto. Sakura menahan napas. Apa dia akhirnya akan melihat Sasuke tersenyum sekarang? Tapi debar-debar penasaran itu langsung berganti dengan perasaan kecewa. Sasuke memang sudah menaikkan bibirnya sedikit, tapi dia lebih tampak seperti orang meringis kesakitan karena sakit gigi daripada sedang tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi saja," kata Sakura. Dia melewati Sasuke dan keluar kelas, berencana untuk melepas sanggulnya di kamar mandi. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan keinginannya untuk melihat Sasuke tersenyum.

Karena hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Tampaknya Sakura tidak sadar kalau seseorang telah menempelkan secarik kertas di punggungnya. Sasuke sempat membaca selintas ketika Sakura melewatinya, dan ternyata berbunyi:

_Sakura Haruno adalah babi yang menguik-nguik kelaparan._

_Padahal perutnya sudah sangat buncit._

_Siapa pun yang membaca ini, jangan beri dia makan!!_

_Ttd Ino ;P _

Sayang sekali Sakura tidak menoleh ke belakang saat itu, di mana Sasuke sedang tersenyum geli membayangkan babi gendut berambut pink.

The End

* * *

Genre general memang lebih cocok kan? Soalnya di cerita ini nggak ada adegan romance-nya. Nggak tau ni, bosen juga lama-lama bikin yang kayak gitu.

Please review :D


End file.
